


Mini Hogwarts Scenes

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Passwords, students turning into animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: quick fics on what happens behind Hogwarts walls





	Mini Hogwarts Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to throw something stupid together as a release for the fact that i am finally on spring break

“Shut up, Malfoy. Why don’t you go into hiding with your mother! Or find your prisoner father and---”

 

“Don’t bring him up, you filthy orphan boy! At least I can go hide with mother!”

 

“Ooh, what a real Slytherin! Hiding with Mommy!”

 

“Least I’m not cowering behind a weasel and snogging a weaselette bint!”

 

“Fuck you, Malfoy!” Harry has trouble keeping his fists at his sides.

 

“Sure, Potter! What time?” Draco exclaims with equal force but hardly any venom.

 

“Huh?” Harry’s body relaxes as his mind racks what was just said.

 

“No seriously, I’m a busy man.” Draco looks to the Gryffindor. He accios a quill and parchment, checking through days. “What time should we fuck?”

 

“I…. er….” Harry mutters, more to himself than to Draco.

 

“How’s tomorrow at ten? Room of requirement.”

 

The quill and parchment disappear. Draco is smirking toward his so-called enemy. Harry’s face is an unpleasant shade of red.

 

“Morning or night?” He manages to squeak out.

 

Draco begins to toy with Harry’s tie. “Middle of the day.” He brings the other boy within inches of his face. “I love the risk.” He whispers then places a small kiss on the corner of Harry’s mouth, along with a quick bite to the bottom lip. “See you then, Harry.”

 

Harry’s hand moves to the mark as his glasses fog up and Malfoy turns the corner. He is utterly shocked and confused to how this came to be. After standing in the halls a few minutes, he finally turns and starts walking back to the common room. The bell rings halfway there and the students begin to crowd.

 

“See you then, Draco.”


End file.
